The Ipod Challenge
by 2AM
Summary: Yes, I know, everybody has done it... well, now so have I! This is mostly sparky, so if you hate that... you should probably stay away. Reviews are loved, appreciated and given a wonderful new home!


Title: Ipod challenge (SGA/Sparky)

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of the songs mentioned below

Pairings: very likely Sparky possibly some Tayla/Ronon

Warnings: Um... not really... there may be a bad word or two...

Rating: I'll go with K+

Spoilers: Everything is fair game.

Summary: It's the Ipod challenge... what more can I say?

AN: I'm suffering from some serious writers block, so I'm doing this... Even though I KNOW that everybody has done this to death...

* * *

><p><strong>1. Since you've been gone - Kelly Clarkson<strong>

Elizabeth took a deep breath, looking at the city below her, feeling the ocean wind in her hair. Finally back home after the long trip on the Daedalus. She sighed as she felt the now familiar heartache that rose in her chest every time since she'd heard Simon say the fateful words. "I've met someone."

"Me too!" The voice behind her made her turn around. John Sheppard was coming towards her, one hand at his mic, talking into it, probably to Rodney, she assumed from the annoyed tone of his voice.

"Rodney! You... call you back later, okay? Yeah, bye."

When he looked up she grinned and repeated "Me too."

**2. Schwarz zu blau – Peter Fox**

The exploration team was slowly walking through the corridors. The flooding had caused a lot of damage to this part of the city. Most of the lights had stopped working a long time ago and had never been repaired. The metal of the walls was groaning under pressure.

"Are we sure that this place is safe?" One of the marines asked.

"As safe as Atlantis ever gets, Sergeant." His team leader groused. "Well, at least the trouble magnets are partnered up with Lorne's team!"

The cute blond scientist who was accompanying them snorted. "Whose idea was that anyway?"

"I think Weir's punishing them for ruining the negotiations with the people from PX-wherever-they-last-went by partnering them up and letting them face all the bad luck they're gonna have!" One of the captains was grinning at the thought.

"Too bad that we can't leave this floating piece of danger!"

When they turned around the corner they were to busy to gape wide-eyed at the room before them, taking in the beauty that was visible even after all the damage that had scarred this part of the city. No matter what the city dealt them on a daily basis... this was still home.

**3. Just around the river**** bend – Disney's Pocahontas**

When the Kiranian's had invited them to a tour of their city Elizabeth hadn't been prepared for the wild water ride like kanooing experience she was currently stuck in. John was grinning widely, obviously pleased with her surprise. She had to admit that it was fun... just as long as they didn't reach another one of those waterfalls.

"Aaaaaahhh"

Then again, untangling herself from her 2IC who had wrapped himself around her to protect her from the water splashing into the boat and make sure she didn't fall out might just make surviving the rapids worth it.

**4. I'll try – Disney's Return to Netherland (Peter Pan 2) **

Once again she was standing on the balcony. Once again she had no idea how to stop the dangers of this galaxy from destroying the city and its inhabitants. The stress was beginning to show, dark rings under her eyes, her usually meticulous hair looked frazzled and sweaty, her shoulders were drooping. When would she stop believing in last minute miracles. When would they stop creating them. Back in the control room her people were waiting for her to give another rousing speech, to fight despair and destruction one more time. But she had no words left. Nothing to give that hadn't been given so many times before.

The door behind her opened and John and Rodney walked onto the balcony.

"I know how to safe the city." The scientist immediately spilt the beans.

She turned around and smiled at him, hiding her fear. "Of course you do, Rodney." The words were said without sarcasm. Meant wholeheartedly. Only after the doctor had left did she allow herself to collapse into John's arms.

"I don't know if I can keep doing this."

"I know."

**5. My M****edea – Vienna Teng**

John carefully picked up the small body lying on the ground. Of all the things to go wrong. Of all the clichés they had gone through. This one... he frowned as he watched the tiny brunette in the too big red shirt breathed shallowly in and out. He was getting too old for this. Funny coincidence that the thought came up while he held the de-aged leader of the expedition in his arms.

"What the?" Rodney's jaw dropped.

"McKay... you have until I get her to the infirmary to vamoose. Once I'm done with that I WILL hunt you down and shoot you!"

"But..."

"I'd run if I were you." Zelenka looked about as disturbed as John felt.

"And you'd better pray that Carson can undo this!" Ronon added.

John allowed their voices to fade out. Shaking his head silently as he walked though the corridors. She did make a cute kid, he had to admit that. But this place was way too dangerous for a child this small.

**6. Irgendwas bleibt – Silbermond**

Ronon looked around at the broken houses, the ruins of his home planet. The discovery of a few thousand survivors of the raid on Sateda on another planet had caused a lot of joy and a lot of pain. Now, years after finding what was left of his people he was guiding them back home. What was left of home anyway.

He looked at the great tower of the academy, the hospital, the many small houses, most of them broken, destroyed, rubble. No one had said that this was going to be easy.

"Are you sure about this?"

He turned towards Dr. Weir, who was standing next to him, looking him over carefully.

"No matter what happens," he told her. "We'll always have Atlantis."

She smiled, recognizing the old movie line. "Hopefully."

**7. ****You are invisible – Anya Marina**

Elizabeth shrieked as something touched her hand.

"Sorry." He sounded chagrined, but Elizabeth knew better.

"I swear, John, if you do that one more time there'll be consequences... and you won't like them!"

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like I'll spend the next couple of nights with Ronon as my private bodyguard in front of my quarters... after I've had Rodney check for invisible intruders inside of course."

"Oh, come on, where's the fun in being invisible, when I'm not allowed to do anything..." he trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Funny?" She suggested.

"Yeah, that. And cool. Cool is good too. And..."

"John?"

"Yes?"

"I really need to get changed and go to sleep."

"Oh, sure feel free..."

Elizabeth tapped her mike. "Ronon?"

"Yes Dr. Weir?"

"Uh, okay, I'm leaving, leaving... see?" The door opened and closed.

Elizabeth sighed. "John?" She waited. "I know you're still here!" No answer. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed a glass, filling it with water. Then she returned to her room, slowly sipping a minimal amount of water while looking around with an empty 'going through my mental to do list' kind of look, before allowing her eyes to settle on the far corner.

"Lizabeth!"

She smirked as the invisible colonel spluttered and shook water off himself, drops going everywhere.

"The next time I'm doing this, the water is going to be hot. Boiling hot." By the time she had finished speaking the door had once again opened and closed. Wet footprints lead towards it and the dripping sound of someone drenched had stopped.

Elizabeth shrugged. If he was still here he'd get an eyeful... it wasn't really her problem if he'd never forget the images and was scarred for life, was it?

**8. When the rainbow comes – Shawn Colvin**

John grinned and waved goodbye to the young marines unloading the supplies for the small settlement on the edge of the beach. The Pegasus Retirement Centre, as the youngsters who ran the metal island barely visible on the horizon, liked to call it was rapidly growing, now that most of the younger personnel from his time were old too.

He smiled as Elizabeth stepped next to him. "Did you think we'd end up here?"

She smiled. "No." He turned and looked at her surprised. "You didn't?"

"No. I thought you'd end up dead and I'd end up in a funny farm on earth."

"Really?"

"Yes." Then she suddenly smiled, her old worries vanishing from her face, "but we DID end up here. And I think that's all that matters."

**9. Point of view – Cargo City**

He had to admit that at the beginning he'd been sure that it was a disastrous idea to send military and civilian personnel on the expedition. Of course he had understood that they needed the gun-wielding gung-ho patrols but still, he'd been sure it would cause trouble.

Now that he looked at his leaders through the glass separating the balcony from the control room he had to admit that they had managed quite well. And it wasn't just because Dr. Weir was a great diplomat. No, you can't work with someone unless they want to, of that he was certain.

Why the two of them spend so much time staring at the sea was a mystery to him, but if it helped them to sort out their differences, then staring at a shared horizon was probably acceptable, even though it made them just a little less accessible to the sensitive members of their staff. Rodney never hesitated to interrupt them, of course. But he had seen Zeleka and others stand at the door, waiting for those two to get their points of view aligned. Well, who was he to question their behavior anyway, they were doing a good job after all.

**10. Without you – Rent, the movie**

John stood in front of the simple white grave stone, looking at the blooming flowers that had been planted next to and around it. Under the fresh plants the grass was growing, lush green speckles between the red and blue of the Pegasus equivalent of Roses.

He could hear the Athosian children laughing on the other side of the hill. It scared him to think about how little the children's laughter meant to him these days. How little anything touched him. Not the marines on SGA-5 dying in a fire-fight, not the celebration of a marriage between one of the scientists and an Athosian girl, not even Rodney's and Keller's kid being born. It had taken Tayla almost dying once again to bring him to tears, for a couple of minutes. Then the cold had returned and mercilessly frozen his heart again.

He ran his fingers across the roughly hewn letters spelling her name.

"Why do I do this to myself."

"Because you know I want you to?"

He whipped around staring at the woman in front of him. Naked, smiling, glowing.

"What took you so long?" The question was out of his mouth before he could censor the thought.

"I wanted to come back a lot sooner. But there was this one big thing that I had to stop. So I waited."

"What big thing?"

Elizabeth smiled. "The one that will never happen now." Then she shivered. "You're quite the gentleman, aren't you, letting me stand here in nothing but my skin, while you're all warm and dressed!" her voice was playful, but her skin was covered in goose-bumps and her teeth were starting to chatter.

"Sorry, here." He slipped out of his jacket, then his shirt and handed both over to her.

* * *

><p>Done and done!<p>

Actually... I did this twice except that I never finished my first try for some reason... so... here are 5 extra drabbles:

"**Beautiful" – Christina Aguilera**

She was sitting in a dark room. Again. Had waved the lights off the second she had entered her quarters. Didn't feel like leaving the light on. Nothing to see here after all. Outside on the other hand... outside off her room there were a lot of things to see... like Shepperd that idiot snogging the new sociology department babe (the blond, tall, busty one that all the guys were currently drooling over).

Sometimes she really hated the guys. Really, really... her door chimed.

"Ah... hey, Lizabeth, ummm..."

Wow... Sheppard was looking embarrassed. Not to mention uncomfortable...

"Look, if I wanted to file a sexual herrassment complain... where would I go..."

Okay... maybe the guys weren't all idiots. And maybe she didn't really hate him...

"**Best of friends" Disney's the fox and the hound**

Rodney was complaining. Again. He had been at it intermittedly for the last couple of hours. Not that that was anything new. It was just part of the usual reasons to be annoyed on a mission. John sighed. Why did he keep that guy around anyway...

"Waaa... oh god, get me out of here... wah... stop laughing already! I could be getting infected with alien viruses and what not while you are enjoying yourself up there... you..."

While Tayla and Ronon where getting him out of the mudhole he had just slid into John Sheppard just grinned. That was the reason he kept Rodney around. He was just so damn amusing!

"**I'm glad there is you" – Jamie Cullum**

Elizabeth leant back with a sigh. She was sitting on one of the best balconies, with a bottle of smuggled Athosian whine and her 2IC... watching the sunset... listening to the waves... and John's voice as he was singing. He'd lost a bet (the precise day Ronon would cave and kiss Tayla) and was now reaping the consequences. Not that she was one to talk. She still owed Heighmayer half of her secret chocolate stash. But that wasn't really something she wanted to think about right now. Now was just about relaxing, enjoying the beautiful sunset, listening to John's voice. He stopped. She looked over at him and raised her eyebrow. She didn't really know why, but she wasn't surprised when he got up, pulled her to her feet and started swaying her around the balcony, while he picked up the tune again.

Said I many times, love is illusion.

"**Leaving on a Jet Plane" – Chantal Kreviazuk**

When he looked up he saw her raise her famous eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had so much sleep to catch up to?" Just like her... slightly sarcastic, warm enough to be friendly and show her appreciation for him seeing her off, but cold enough to keep him firmly in his place on her side, two and a half steps behind her.

"Figured you'd want to see a friendly face before joining your two-tongued politician friends back in DC." He lazily slurred his syllables together like always, but he knew deep down that he couldn't really fool her. He was here because no matter how short her stay in the capital was going to be... he was still going to miss her.

She smiled enigmatically for a moment. Then she stepped up to him and hugged him. "Be good for General Landry, it's not his fault you're stranded for now. And try to keep Rodney out of trouble..." she moved back. "And make sure Carson sleeps at least 6 hours every 24 hours and..."

"I get it, Lizabeth, I'll hold down the ford, don't worry... and no wild parties with the diplomats, wouldn't want you to be all over the tabloids."

She hit him lightly on the chest. "Coming from the guy who gets accidently engaged during 'harvest feasts' on every second planet!" Then she turned around and walked towards her exit, while handing her boarding information to the waiting stewardess. With a smile and a half-wave she was gone.

"**Stop" – Sam Brown**

He was toying with her. And for some strange reason she was allowing him to do so. It made no sense. Her job was stressful and demanding. Her private life none-existing. She didn't have a lot of close friends and not a lot of people here fit into the category of people she could comfortably establish a rapport with. So why the heck did she allow him to toy with her? Her life was already more than complicated enough. She didn't need the heartbreak and the crying and the worry. Really. She didn't. So why the heck...

"Hey, Liz, I was just wondering..."

"Stop calling me that."

"Right. Again. I was wondering if..."

"No."

"But you don't even know what I want to..."

"And I don't care either. I do know that Rodney is standing down there bouncing up and down on his heels and I know from experience that anything that has BOTH of you this excited is going to be an idiotic danger to my expedition... so no! You can't. Now leave I have work to do!"

"But..."

"N-O. No! And forget about the puppy dog eyes. I'm immune. Now amscray!"

**The end**

AN: Reviews are always appreciated... so please *promises iratus bug shaped cookies* please *Sheppard's best puppy dog eyes* pleeeease... leave me a review ;)


End file.
